


In Which Marco is Needy

by NovelistAngel23



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Marco Bott, Car Sex, Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Jean Kirstein, also no build up! it just gets straight into it!, eh for a second, it's basically daddy kink but not explicitly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5511449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovelistAngel23/pseuds/NovelistAngel23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I spread my legs as wide as my pants around my knees will let me, and he slaps my leg. “So eager for your punishment, baby,” he scolds. “Only bad boys like getting punished.”</p>
<p>God, I am such a bad boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Marco is Needy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [folf_world](https://archiveofourown.org/users/folf_world/gifts).



“Holy fuck, Marco,” Jean breathes once I manage to wriggle my pants down far enough to reach between my legs.

I grin lecherously at him, fumbling with the lube to slick my fingers. “I can’t wait any longer,” I whine at him, knowing he gets off on it when I whimper, when I want it. And, God, I want it. I lift my hips.

“In the _car_ , babe?” he pants, trying to keep his eyes on the road. He’s going above the speed limit already, not fast enough to be worrisome but fast enough to be in a hurry. “What—what if someone sees—“

“Skip the main road,” I hiss, already working a finger in.

He bites his lip hard enough for it to bleed, hands trembling on the steering wheel as he hastily makes a turn to skip past the traffic on this road. “Oh, my God, I can’t believe you’re doing this—“

“I want to be ready,” I whimper. I’ve got one finger in, and the slow stretch and burn is making me dizzy. The smooth leather against my sweating thighs makes my skin tingle. I lift my hips a little higher to pump in a second finger. I bite my lip around a whine and shoot a heated gaze at him. “I want to feel you inside me the second we get through the door. I want you to fuck me so hard, babe, have me begging for mercy—ah, God—you’re gonna make me so loud— _yes_!”

He’s practically destroying his lower lip, biting hard enough to rip through the skin. “ _B-babe_ ,” he stutters out.

I grit my teeth and throw my head back on a moan once my fingertips edge near my prostate. I stroke it with a shivering touch, grin at the sound of him panting when I start to thrust my fingers. I slowly work in a third finger, rocking back onto my hand as I whimper.

“We’ve got—like, th-three minutes,” he tells me, knuckles white on the steering wheel.

I smirk at how worked up he is, and I have to congratulate myself, honestly. _You’re gonna fuck me so hard tonight_ , I think, finally pulling my fingers out and dragging my pants back up over my hips.

“Plenty of time,” I tell him, my clean hand reaching over and fiddling with his zipper.

“ _M-Marco_ , what’re you—“

I shush him, unzipping his pants and reaching in to pull his erection out of his boxers. I shiver at the sight. Flushed red, dripping precome—fuck yeah, I know how to get him worked up. I didn’t even have to touch him for all of that.

“You deserve a reward for driving so well,” I whisper, ducking under his arm.

He lets out a strangled moan when I take him into my mouth, and one of his hands shoots off of the steering wheel to curl in my hair. I almost grin around him but get right to work instead, hollowing my cheeks and bobbing my head. I hold what I haven’t taken in yet with my still slick hand, stroking and bobbing, sucking hard on the head and relishing in the sound of his breath hitching. I swirl my tongue through the tip, which makes his hips buck just the slightest bit. I pull off of him with a pop and grin up at him. “Oh, babe, you’re so good for me, look at you,” I pant. “Keeping your eyes on the road while I suck you off.”

I only think about how dangerous this is somewhere in the back of my mind, not bothering to let it occupy my thoughts when I go back to blowing him, this time opening my throat and ducking down as far as I can go without choking. The head of his cock pushes against the back of my throat, and I swallow once, twice, three times around him.

“FUCK, fuck, oh fuck, Marco, oh, God!” he cries, the hand in my hair holding me down on him.

If I could grin, I would, but I settle for bobbing my head again, sucking hard, tip of my tongue playing with that sensitive spot on the underside of his cock. When I can feel him throbbing in my mouth, hips twisting under my throat, I pop off of him. He whines, but he doesn’t look at me. He’s too busy pulling into the parking lot of our apartment building.

“Fuck you, Marco, I was close,” he pants, hurriedly zipping his pants up over his hard on.

I grin. “You’re just gonna have to fuck me till you get there again,” I sigh, stepping out of the car.

I’m out of my seat for all of ten seconds before he’s racing over to my side of the car and shoving me against the door. He kisses me hard, deep, tongue scraping around my mouth with a desperation that I haven’t felt in him since we were horny teenagers. Horny middle-aged men works for me too, especially since he’s stronger now—he reaches around me and grips my thighs to easily lift me up, and I wrap my legs and arms around him, kissing him messily and moaning when he turns his head to suck at my neck.

“J-Jean, our—our apartment—“ I manage, pointing with a shaky hand.

He grins against my skin, stumbling backwards towards the hall where our front door lies. I reach into his back pocket from where I am, pulling out the keys and clicking the lock for the car. He laughs at the loud beep it lets out. “You gonna unlock the door, babe?” he asks, backing against it.

I can’t help the laugh I let out. “Only if you promise to fuck me so hard I can’t walk in the morning,” I sing.

He groans, mouthing hot and wet along my throat. “You’re not gonna know what hit you—“

“I will if you make me scream your name—“

“Jesus Christ—“

He walks a step forward so I can shove the key in the lock, hastily twisting it this way and that and trying to ignore the way he’s rocking his hips into mine. The second we hear the click that means the door’s unlocked, he’s reaching back to twist open the doorknob, and we’re stumbling inside.

He spins me around once as he tries to get his bearings after he almost trips over the welcome mat. “Where you want me to fuck you, babe?” he breathes.

I whine, finally allow myself to rock against him as I kick the door shut behind him. “Here,” I pant. “Right here, right on the floor, baby—I need it now, can’t wait—“

He groans and then finally sinks to the floor, laying me down in front of him. “Right here it is then,” he laughs, sitting up on his knees to pull his jeans and boxers down. I grin at his cock arching up against his stomach, still dripping wet from before. “On your knees,” he orders me, only shoving his pants down enough to free himself.

I can’t help the moan that warrants when I flip over, arching my back for him. Half-clothed sex, God, I fucking love half-clothed sex, I should give him head while driving all the goddamn time.

He lets his hands be gentle for a moment as he unbuttons my jeans and pulls them down around my knees. He takes his time with my boxers, mouthing out the curve of my ass through them. “You use the flavored lube, babe?” he murmurs, hands curling in the hem of my boxers.

I rock my hips back, pressing my face into the cold tiles of the floor, hoping he’s saying what I think he’s saying. “’S the only one you keep in the car,” I whisper back.

He grins as he pulls my boxers slowly down over the curve of my ass. He kisses each inch of skin slowly exposed, and all I can do is shudder beneath him, waiting for his tongue to come out and really make me shake.

But he pulls back instead, leaving me with nothing but my ass in the air. I stare at him stroking himself over my shoulder. “ _Jean_?” I pant.

He raises an eyebrow at me. “Sorry, did you want something?”

I whimper, shake my hips at him. “You—you were gonna—“

He smirks at me. “Oh, I’m sorry. Did you think I was gonna eat you out or something?”

I shove my face back against the tiles, mumbling out curses into my forearm. “Oh, my God, you fucking tease,” I gasp.

The sharp sting of a sudden slap against my ass makes me cry out in surprise. “Oh, who’s the tease?” he asks, leaning back forward to kiss the red mark of his palm and soothe the sting. “Mr. I-Couldn’t-Wait-So-I-Finger-Fucked-Myself-in-the-Goddamn-Car?”

I bite my lip around a grin. “I just—I wanted you inside me so bad,” I tell him, pitching my voice a little higher, the way he likes it when he’s being rough with me.

He hums against my skin, licking a hot stripe with his tongue, but not where I want him. “And you think I should reward you for being greedy?” he laughs.

I shake my hips at him again. “N-no,” I pant. “Do it rough,” I tell him. “Do it rough— _bite me_ —punish me.”

His tongue finally, _finally_ brushes past my entrance. “Want me to punish you, babe?”

I nod eagerly, making a mess of my bangs against the floor. “Please, please—oh, God, I’ve been such a bad boy.”

He grins, and then his hands grip my hips, thumbs spreading my cheeks for him. I wish I had something to curl my fingers in. Even just the huff of his hot breath against my already flushed skin makes me want to moan. He pushes the tip of his thumb in and pumps it slow. I whimper at the intrusion, rock my hips back into it. He slaps my skin lightly. “Now, now, none of that,” he admonishes. “You’re gonna take your punishment like a good boy, aren’t you?” I can’t make a sound, just a breathless gasp. “You gonna be good for me?”

I nod, struggling not to rock anymore, struggling to stay still. “I’ll be good,” I manage. “I’ll be good, I promise—I’m gonna be so good for you, I’ll be good.”

He pulls his thumb out and brushes it along my entrance. “Such a good boy, Marco,” he murmurs, leaning close again, breathing against the sensitive skin, kissing around it, making my back arch. “Such a good boy, so responsive.”

And then, slow and merciless, he drags his tongue against my entrance. I barely bite back a moan. He swirls his tongue, pushes the tip in. I muffle a groan into my forearm.

“Marco, baby, I want to hear you,” he tells me between licks, his hands stroking my sides. “Be loud—let the whole building know who’s making you feel good, babe.” I whimper. “Do it for me, baby.” I moan.

He slaps lightly, curls his tongue. “Louder, babe,” he orders, nipping at my skin. I tilt my head back for the next moan, free of anything to muffle it. “Good boy,” he pants.

He stiffens his tongue, slowly thrusting inside me, his hands curling around my thighs and spreading them wider. And then his hands are grabbing my cheeks again, holding them open for him to twist his tongue inside me, curling around my rim. My fingers scrabble for something to twist into, but my nails just scrape against the tile.

And then he bites.

I gasp at the swirl of pleasure and pain as he sucks a mark into my ass, his thumb pushing through my entrance again. “One bite for every finger,” he tells me, licking and soothing the mark before mouthing his way to a new spot to bite into.

His teeth sink in, and I struggle not to buck my hips into it, crying out with the shock of pleasure. I almost tell him I used four when he wasn’t looking, but as much as I don’t want to be able to walk in the morning, being able to sit would be nice for a Saturday.

He grins against my skin, almost as if he’s thinking the same thing. “You want one on your thigh too, baby?” he asks, and the obscene moan I let out is almost comical. “Oh, that’s right, you’re so sensitive there,” he whispers, mouth trailing down my perineum and then to the inside of my thighs.

I spread my legs as wide as my pants around my knees will let me, and he slaps my leg. “So eager for your punishment, baby,” he scolds. “Only bad boys like getting punished.”

God, I am such a bad boy.

“I-I just want you to— _fuck_!”

He bites down hard on the inside of my thigh, and I rock into it without meaning to. He leans up and slaps my ass hard, leaving a red mark that I’ll be relishing for days, but the way I cry out for it must sound too desperate, because before he keeps going he leans over my back. “Was that too hard?” he asks. “Are you okay?”

I laugh into my forearm. “Oh, my God, Jean, you’re fine,” I tell him. I wiggle my hips against his erection, and he lets out a pathetic moan. “Bad boys like their punishment.”

He grins against my ear and leaves a sloppy kiss against my temple. “God, I love watching you,” he tells me, staying hunched over my back and carefully grinding his cock between my stinging cheeks. “Love my little bad boy, love punishing you.”

I whimper, rocking back cautiously at first and then more when he doesn’t ready another slap. His hand trails along my thigh, shuddering and gentle, until he’s at my entrance, and then he pushes a finger in, curling and twisting. “You’re so loose,” he praises against my shoulder. “You were so eager in the car, baby, maybe I should’ve just fucked you in the parking lot.”

I shake my head. “I wanted it on the floor,” I breathe. “I want you to—want you to—to fuck me s-so hard—all over the floor—want—“

“You want me inside you, baby?” I whimper and nod, eyes shut tight to just focus on the sensations as he pumps in a second finger, and then after a moment to consider, he slides in a third and thrusts them slick inside me. “You want me to fuck you on my thick cock?” I huff out a laugh, but I’m still nodding. “Want me to fuck the come right out of you? Want it all over the floor—gonna be hell to clean up.”

I nod again and again and again. He curls his fingers suddenly, pushing against my sweet spot, and I let out a high-pitched moan, rocking back onto his thrusting fingers. He mouths at the side of my neck, letting me fuck myself on his fingers.

“Maybe I _should_ reward you for that amazing blowjob,” he whispers into my ear. “I want you to give me head while I’m driving all the time. You’re so good, baby.”

He pulls his fingers out and then holds my hip with that hand. He kisses the shell of my ear, swallowing hard before whispering, “Where’s the closest condom?”

I laugh at that and shake my head. “N-no condom,” I tell him.

He rubs my hip soothingly, sitting up a bit. “You sure? You don’t have to.”

I nod and grin back at him. “W-want you to—to fill me up, make a mess out of me. Want to feel your come drip down my thighs.”

He groans and nods back, and when I look at him over my shoulder, he’s spitting into his palm and sliding through his own precome to slick himself up. I almost, almost lick my lips at the sight. “You ready for it baby?” he asks, sitting up again and pressing his slick length against my ass.

I whimper, grinding back into it, more than ready to feel him really stretch me open. “Y-yes, yes, I’m so ready, baby, _please_ ,” I pant, staring over my shoulder at his cock bobbing against his stomach, grinding between my cheeks. “F- _fuck me_ , please, I’m so ready.”

He shifts, pressing the head of his cock against my entrance, and I squirm against his firm grip on my hips, trying to rock onto him, trying to get him in me faster. “So eager, baby,” he whispers. “Look at you, bad little boy.”

I bite my lip around a whine, but when he wraps one hand around his length to steady himself against me and finally, _finally_ begins to push in, my mouth falls open on a stuttering moan. The moan he lets out is comparably loud, sinking inch by inch into me, leaning back to watch the way he spreads me open. I press my face into my forearms, closing my eyes tight to lose myself in the sensation. In the slick heat and the thickness filling me, the way his hips settle against my ass when he bottoms out deep inside, pushing against all the right places in me.

He stays still for a moment, leaning down over my back to mouth at my neck and whisper praises into my ear. “So tight, baby, so hot. Take me so nice, God, I love you.”

I whine and push my hips back onto him. My moan breaks in my throat, choked out at the tight fit of him inside me, and I rock onto him again just to get more of him. “F-fuck me, Jean,” I manage. I’m already so close. “M-move.”

He starts out slow, bless him, but I need more already. I push into every thrust, meeting halfway each time and panting out, “Harder, harder, harder—Jean, _fuck me_ —need it—more, _yes_!”

“Like that, babe?” he gasps, snapping his hips into me, the slap of our skin meeting loud beneath our desperate voices. “You want it like that?”

I squirm beneath him, trying to spread my legs even wider, mouth hanging wide open, unable to suppress the moans I’m letting out. “Harder,” I manage, and he pushes his hands down on the small of my back to twist around and pound into me.

My back arches under his hands, and I cry out at the shocks of pleasure when he finds my sweet spot. “R-right there, oh God, yes!” I cry, and he pushes down harder.

“Right here, baby?” he asks, snapping his hips into that spot and making my vision blur at the pleasure. “Want it right here?” He grinds into it, once, twice, and when I manage to gasp yes, he changes his angle just a bit to take advantage of it, fucking into me over and over, hardly missing that spot.

My voice gets louder with every thrust, each one bringing me higher than the last. Breathless screams of his name slide up an octave the closer I get, and he seems to like that, if his stuttering pace is any indication. His hands grip my hips, and then he’s dragging me onto his cock, still thrusting as hard as he can manage and meeting my hips halfway each time.

“J-Jean, I can’t—I’m s-so—I’m—“

“Do it,” he pants, “do it, M-Marco, come for me.”

I barely hear the words, but the way he rolls his hips on the last one finally drives me over the edge, and with a shout of his name, I’m coming _hard_ onto the floor, nails scraping the tiles. He cries out my name, but I’m so far gone that I barely even notice it. His hips stutter again, and he can’t even manage a warning before I can feel him spilling into me, collapsing over my back and riding out his orgasm with a few hard snaps that brush my oversensitive sweet spot and make me cry out weakly for him.

It feels like hours later when I finally come back to my senses. I can feel come and sweat dripping down my thighs and off my cock, and when he pulls out, I finally feel the soreness of his slaps and bites and thrusts. I groan, pushing up onto my elbows so I don’t collapse into the mess I made on the floor. Jean’s arms wrap around my waist to pull me up against him. I feel like jelly, melting into his chest.

He drops overly affectionate kisses all over my neck and shoulder and jaw. “You’re so beautiful,” he tells me. “So sexy, so gorgeous, God, I love you, so amazing.”

I laugh softly, waving my hand dismissively. “You’re just saying that because I gave you a blowjob in the car,” I murmur.

He nuzzles against the crook of my neck. “That falls under the so sexy and so amazing line,” he tells me, voice muffled by my skin and collar.

I smile wide when he starts to sway us side to side. “Let’s have a bubble bath,” I request, leaning my head back on his shoulder.

My back aches from being pressed down on, and my knees hurt from sitting on them so long, and my ass stings from his lustful abuse. So when he nods and helps me pull up my pants and lifts me up bridal style, I decide I love him especially much tonight.

I tell him so as I kiss his jaw almost reverently, and he just laughs. “I love you, too,” he whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> This here is for my good friend Folf! I told them about this absolutely filthy old piece, and they wanted to read it so, Merry Christmas!!
> 
> Oh my gosh, goodbye fluffy, clean-ish reputation, here we go into sin! I am however very proud of the dirty talk, so there's that!


End file.
